FIG. 6A shows one example of a heavy object cassette transferring device in relation to the related art, where a heavy object weighing approximately 100 kg is unloaded from a table after winding a belt-shaped material around a drum-shaped member and then moved onto a transferring cart.
FIG. 6A shows an arm 052 fixed to an end of a support 051 installed upright on the ground 101, and a wire winch 055, 054, 056 provided at an end of the arm 052 via a hinge mechanism 053. To a lower part 056 of the wire winch, a slide mechanism is connected. To the slide mechanism 057, a carrying unit 060 is installed movable in a horizontal direction.
In the carrying unit 060, three support rods 058, 058, 059 are installed horizontally. The bottom support rod 059 functions as a stopper to prevent the heavy object cassette from falling after the support rods 058, 058 are inserted in holes formed in the heavy object cassette 060. The slide mechanism 057 has a leg 057a which is movable horizontally (in a range indicated with S). When the heavy object cassette 060 is picked up, the leg 057a moves leftward in the drawing to return to its original position so as to keep balance.
Further, in Patent Literature 1 (JP5-106127A) disclosed is an apparatus for automatically mounting a cake in which a cake mount supporting a winded cake having a yarn winded around is positioned in advanced at a prescribed position of a corresponding twisting machine and by controlling a robot body by the apparatus, the winded cake supported on the cake mount is removed and mounted automatically on a creel successively.